Dreams Aren't Meant to Come True
by Nightmare Owl
Summary: Finny has a crush on Sebastian and is starting to not be able to focus on his job anymore because of this. When Finny tells Sebastian how he feels he learns things don't always end the way you think they should.


**Dreams Aren't Meant to Come True**

Author Note: This is my second story I am putting on here so sorry if it isn't any good. Just like my first story this couple was a request from my best friend. Unlike my other story which was pure smut this story will not contain any lemons. If anyone has any requests for couples even if it isn't a couple from Kuroshitsuji don't be afraid to ask.

Rating: M

Paring: SebbiexFinny

Warning: This is not a happy story. I wanted to write a depressing story so just as the title tells you it doesn't end with and they lived happily ever after. Don't read if you don't want like depression.

A ball rang informing Bard, Maylene, and I that Sebastian-san wanted us to meet him in the kitchen to inform us of our tasks of the day. Quickly we all rushed from our room to meet in the kitchen before Sebastian-san got tired of waiting for us. We all stood in a line waiting for our orders to be given. Everyday started like this but over time it began harder for me to focus on anything Sebastian-san told me. When I tried to focus on his words I would get lost in his crimson eyes that seemed to look down on all of us. Sometimes I even found myself letting my eyes drift down his body thinking about seeing the skin underneath all those close. As each of our orders were called out I began to drift away to thought of how those lips would feel pressed to mine as those strong arms held me against him. I bit my lip to stop myself from letting out a small moan that I could feel ready to bubble out.

"Finny are you listening?" Sebastian-san asked leaning close to my face with curious eyes. As I was about to answer him that signature smirk appeared and I began to melt in my own thoughts again. Sebastian reached a hand forward and put his wrist to my forehead. I began to blush even harder and tried to think of an excuse before I made things even worse for myself. "Sorry Sebastian-san I'm just not feeling myself today. M-maybe I caught a cold so I should probably say in bed so I don't get you and the young master ill." I tried my best to quickly get an excuse out hopping Sebastian wouldn't catch on to my lie.

Nodding Sebastian pulled his hand from my face, in which I shivered by tried my best to hide it knowing only Sebastian would catch it. "Very well go back to your room and get some sleep so tomorrow you will be feeling more yourself. Bard, Maylene, get to work now." With that they all three walked away leaving me still standing there.

Shaking my head I came back to my senses and rushed to my room where I would try to figure out how to stop letting my crush on Sebastian-san get in the way of my work. How could I stop myself when I could see those sharp eyes looking through me as if he could see my soul? Every time I would shiver and wish I could ask him the secret oh how he makes us all feel bare when standing before him.

Once I was finally in my room I crawled into bed still wearing my work clothes not caring how uncomfortable it was. "Why can't I ever get Sebastian-san out of my mind? Maybe it is just because I'm lonely… I mean Bard and Maylene are a couple so maybe I'm just jealous that I don't have anyone to kiss like they do. Yes that has to be it!" I sat up quickly feeling slightly better until I imagined Sebastian standing in front of me with a worried look on his face but a cold, lifeless, look in his eyes. I fell back on my bed holding my stomach and blushing the same color as his eyes that made my heart beat fast, like I had just been running. As I lay there is felt as if butterflies were filling my stomach and trying to escape in any way they cold.

I could feel this was going to end bad and rushed to the closest bathroom hoping I could hope it back long enough to make it there. Standing in front of the toilet I felt the butterflies disappear leaving nothing in their wake. Maybe I would go outside and tend to the garden since I was feeling well again.

Before I could think more about it I grabbed any of the tools I dropped while running across the room and made my way outside to get rid of the weeds that were littering the garden. After an hour after I had started I had finished pulling all the weeds and began to trim the hedges so everything would be in order incase the young master had a guest over. As I began to start something tapped my back causing me to drop the hedge clippers and cut a deep gash across my arm. Sebastian was standing behind me with no longer a mask of worry but one of pure annoyance.

Grabbing me by the arm that wasn't bleeding I was led inside by Sebastian straight to a bathroom. I sat down and he began cleaning my arm and wrapping it in thick bandages that would stop anything from getting my wound infected,

"I told you to take the day off. Why were you in the garden when you should be sleeping away your cold?" His voice was harsh and had little to no worry hidden in the frustration I heard coming from him. Looking down at the floor I sighed knowing it was now time to explain why I had really been acting odd.

"I'm not really sick it's just… Just that I have a crush on you so much so that when I look at you I lose all train of thought and can't even focus on anything around me. I can't even get any sleep at night because I can't stop thinking about you holding me and letting me feel your lips against mine. I don't know what to do!" I was on the verge of tears as I quickly explained everything that had been happening to me. This so was unprofessional that I knew Sebastian was probably going to put me in my place for wasting his time with such trivial things.

Before I could get yelled at I knew that this little act wouldn't make anything worse I leaned forward wrapping my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his firm ones. Believe he would pull away I readied myself to be hit but instead I felt my back be pushed harshly against the wall and his lips begin to engulf mine. I moaned into his lips while his tongue forced mine apart and explored every inch of my mouth as if he were trying to memorize it like a map.

By the time Sebastian pulled away freeing my lips I was gasping for air with my head against his chest. "Finny you are beautiful for a male but if you want this to work out you must keep this a secret from everyone else understand?" I nodded looking up into his beautiful smirk as he held me close.

From that day on Sebastian would met me in the garden everyday to have a quick make out session before he would return to waiting on the young master. No one knew about us but I didn't care because my dream had finally come true. All I ever needed to make my life perfect was to be with Sebastian and serve the young master for the rest of my life.

After a month of being with Sebastian I decided that I was finally ready to take it to the next leave. It only took this long because I was still to afraid to admit to Sebastian that I was still a virgin when I knew he was probably more experienced than anyone else I would ever meet. I was finally go to give it up to the only person I have ever had a crush on, who could ask for more than that?

Walking down the hall I began looking for Sebastian but I couldn't find him anywhere I usually found him. Maybe the young master would know where he was! Rushing to the young master's study I slowly opened the door and peered inside to see if it was safe to enter. I heard a soft giggle and moan come from behind the desk and quickly shut the door because I was caught peeping on the young master's love affairs with Lizzie. I would just have to go ask Bard and see if Sebastian went into town again, I hated when he went into town where I couldn't see him everyday.

"S-Sebastian don't stop!" These words stopped me in my tracks and caused my eyes to grow wide. I took off running down the hall knowing that voice could only belong to the young master. No matter how much I wanted Sebastian he wasn't mine but instead he belonged to Ciel Phantomhive just as he always had. I crawled into my bed and began to cry knowing I was such an idiot for letting myself be tricked into thinking Sebastian would ever love me.

Later that day Sebastian came into my room and noticed I was sobbing in my pillow as I had been for the last few hours. "Finny what's wrong? I've never seen you so depressed," he whispered in the gentlest voice possible. His hand gently stroked my back and he pulled me close to his chest. "What do you mean what's wrong? I heard you with the young master earlier! I thought you were in love with me and that's why you have been sneaking around with me everyday!" My voice almost cracked while I yelled at him not able to stop myself anymore. Sebastian blinked a few as if not able to believe what I had just screamed in his face but then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Finny what are you talking about? We were never a couple I just knew that you really wanted to kiss me and I was making your dream come true nothing more. I've been with Ciel since I first met him and he is the only one I have feelings for or will ever have feelings for. No matter how many sins he commits his soul is still as white as snow and that is the only thing I could ever love." A chuckle escaped his lips as if this was just a funny mishap that could be fixed with his explanation. I couldn't take it anymore and pushed him away from me before I completely snapped. "GET AWAY FROM ME SEBASTIAN! YOU ARE A MONSTER AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Sebastian only gave a small nod before he left still with a smirk on his face telling me that I meant nothing to him and I never would. This would be the end of it all because no more could I live knowing I was just a mere joke to the man that mattered the most to me. I pulled the hedge clippers out of my pouch and began to run the long blade around my wrist making large gashes appear. The pain from each gash made a smile come to my face knowing with each one I was one step closer to the death I had been waiting for. With one last gash I way back on the bed feeling my blood pool around me and my life fade away. My eyes shut and I was about to drift into my final sleep until I heard a scream of terror coming from my best friend, Bard.

My eyes opened one last time to see him run to my side and pull me to his chest. "Finny you can't go! We need you around here." His voice was full of desperation wishing his words would bring me back from the brink of death. As my last second came I felt one last thing, Bard's lips pressed to mine full of such passion that I never felt from all those kisses I shared with Sebastian. With that last kiss I became a lifeless shell lying in the arms of the one man who ever loved me. Why did it have to end this way?


End file.
